chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Chip's Challenge Level Designer
Chip's Challenge Level Designer, abbreviated CCLD and also known as CCDesign, is the fourth level editor. It was created by Yongyi Chen, and adds a new dimension to Chip's Challenge editors. By far, CCLD is the most advanced level editor created to date. Several improved features were included which vastly outstrip previous editors, and many new innovations add a new level of ergonomic perfection. New-generation features added in CCLD * Improved trap and clone machine visibility: Building on the idea originating from CCEdit, the traps and clone machines are now marked with red circles with numbers inside on the corner of the tile, in order of the creation of the connection (which can be changed in the trap and clone connection menus), to distinguish what is connected to what. When the cursor moves onto something connected, a red line is drawn between the button and target. A teal line is also drawn between the next teleport in reverse wrappable reading order and a teleport with a cursor over it, with both teleports (or one if there is only one teleport in existence) outlined in teal squares. * Easier level access: The editor will now keep more than one level open at a time, as a tab above the board. To close the currently viewed level, or all currently open levels, go to the File menu or click on the level tab itself. * Improved undo and redo: Unlike ChipEdit, which only provided a single undo, and CCEdit, which had no undo mechanism at all, CCLD has an infinite-level undo mechanism that allows the user to undo and/or redo any changes made to the level, the monster list, and the clone and trap connections. * More descriptive graphics: Neither ChipEdit nor CCEdit will show two identical tiles that look the same, such as dirt, gravel, ice, water, fire, and computer chips, on the same square; the cursor has to reach the square itself to determine that the tiles exist. ChipEdit will catch all combinations of two different boots, and the color of two locks will change to an unusual color; in CCEdit's Tile World graphics mode, flippers and fire boots under each other cannot be determined. Fixing a level for Lynx use is annoying when the offending combination is not readily visible. If this happens in CCLD, however, a smaller version of the lower layer's tile is displayed, such that a duplicated tile such as ice underneath ice has a square black line around the tile: Completely new features * Ice block capability: The editor now allows you to place ice blocks in a level. * Switch toggle wall command: Selecting this command will switch all toggle walls in the current level. * Replace tiles: This command allows for all instances of one specific tile on both layers to be replaced with a different tile. These two tiles are selected based on which tiles are currently loaded for placing, shown in the Left and Right squares below the tile folders and the level list. Replace Tiles is a quick way to completely erase a tile from a level or to switch them to different types of tiles, such as fire to water to make a level Lynx-compatible. * Dual-layer game board: Unlike previous editors, CCLD allows the viewer to select only one layer at a time to view, or both. This helps with catching some unintentionally buried tiles, such as a west force floor on top of another west force floor. * Populate: This command seen when viewing the monster order will cause all monsters in the level to be added to the monster list. * Add Monster: The populate command can be restricted to one monster only, and this can be accessed by touching the plus square from the monster list. Select the coordinate of the desired monster to drop it onto the monster list. External links *Chip's Challenge Level Designer home page Category:Programs